1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to re-sealable plastic kitchen bags and, more particularly, to an expandable, foldable device for holding food storage bags during the filling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The introduction and use of the food storage bag with a plastic zipper-like seal in recent times has been a welcome solution to food storage problems. The ability to completely seal out air from the food storage bag has permitted increased storage times and greater food freshness when compared to other food storage means. As useful as these bags are however, they do have one drawback, in that they are difficult to fill, especially when storing sauces or similar type food products. A person is forced to enlist the help of another to help hold the bag open while filling. This solution however is impractical for those who live alone. Even the manufacturers have begun to address this shortcoming with the recent introduction of flat-bottom storage bags, with a higher cost of course.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a food storage bag holder for supporting the bag in an open position:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,834 issued in the name of Bales et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,941 issued in the name of Morganstein et al.
The following patents describe the design and function of a holding device for sacks or the like to keep them open:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,081 issued in the name of Vogt
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,300 issued in the name of Valesko
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,048 issued in the name of Vollman
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,350 issued in the name of Kaufman
U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,110 issued in the name of Nicolas
U.S. Pat. No. 310,101 issued in the name of Wagner
U.S. Pat. No. D 423,823 issued in the name of Nelson
Consequently, a there exists a need for a means by which zipper type food storage bags can be filled by one person in a manner that is quick, easy and efficient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved It is a feature of the present invention to include the extendable length and expandable width combined with the way in which the device folds for easy storage.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus to aid in the filling of re-sealable food storage bags is provided. The invention consists of a dual xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d type frame that is adjustable by means of a locking screw at the crossing joint. The four outer edges of the xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d are connected together with a series of four rods. On the two upper rods, a series of four clips, (two per rod) are provided. To use the invention, the user first adjusts the invention for the width of the bag by the center crossing xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d adjustment knob. Next, the user adjusts the invention for the height of the bag by use of adjustment knobs that allow the two upper connecting rods to slide up and down in a slot. Finally, the user adjusts the invention for the depth of the bag by sliding the adjustment clips back and forth on the upper rod. With the opening of the bag clipped into the invention, the user simply fills the bag with food, sauces, liquids or the like. When finished, the user closes, or xe2x80x9czipsxe2x80x9d the bag shut from one end, while removing clips as they go.
The use of the present invention allows for one-person filling of food storage bags in a manner which is not only safe, easy and effective, but non-messy as well.